BAD
by reiya zuanfu
Summary: KOOKGI COUPLE ,Jeon Jungkook x Min Yoongi(GS) no summary :v


Tittle :

 **Bad**

Cast :

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kookgi couple**

 **Warn! GS!Yoongi**

Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV Bad infinite tapi mungkin ada yang beda, coba baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya deh. soory kalo GAJE dan ga ngfeel. Abaikan typo yang berserakan macam sampah, ini asli buatan author meski cast nya cuma minjem nama tapi jungkook itu my mine XD, DON'T be PLAGIAT ! Plagiat? Gue kill you!

Happy reading!^ ^

Melodi itu terus berputar dalam benak Jungkook juga gambaran tentang hidupnya.

Bayang-bayang kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum, tertawa dan menangis, semua terus berputar dalam otaknya, dan semakin membuatnya terpuruk jatuh.

Hingga buliran bening jatuh membasahi wajah tampannya disertai isakan lirih.

"Hiks...hiks...maafkan aku..."

Jungkook menangis dalam diam dikesunyian malam, hingga...

"Hahahahaha!"

...Tawa terdengar dari bibir merahnya yang menggema diruangan pengap yang dihuni dirinya-sendirian.

-MIN YOONGI_JEON JUNGKOOK-

 _Kaki itu terus berayun dengan cepat meski sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, mengawasi apakah seseorang yang mengejarnya masih terlihat atau tidak.  
_

 _ _ _Jungkook semakin menambah kecepatan ayunan kakinya saat melihat seseorang yang mengejar dibelakangnya,_ tanpa peduli kakinya yang sudah lelah karna terus berlari.__

 _Pakaiannya sudah acak-acakan._

 _Kemeja putih yang biasanya rapi kini sudah berantakan._

 _suara-suara itu terus menggema menambah kesan mencekam ditempat yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram._

 _Jungkook menghentikan larinya saat merasa tak ada lagi yang mengejarnya._

 _dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu dikedua lututnya, Mencoba mengatur nafas yang tersenggal akibat berlari._

 _Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat sepasang sepatu berada tepat didepannya._

 _DEG!_

 _'D-dia...'_

-MIN YOONGI_JEON JUNGKOOK-

Jungkook menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

Bukan hanya bayangan dirinya yang ada disana, ada kekasihnya juga yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Jungkook memandang datar kekasihnya smirk tercipta diwajah tampannya. Kemudian digantikan dengan ekspresi dingin, juga rahangnya yang mengeras menahan amarah.

"Apa kau puas,eh?" senyum manis dibibir itu lenyap saat mendengar ucapan jungkook yang dingin. Senyum itu digantikan dengan pandangan terluka dan kini wajah itu basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis brengsek! Kau yang memintanya sendiri jalang!" Air mata terus mengalir dari mata sang gadis.

" Ck! Kubilang berhenti bitch!" Teriak jungkook murka.

Jungkook segera meraih kursi disampingnya,kemudian melempar kursi kayu itu ke cermin besar didepannya.

Hingga cermin itu pecah, dan sebagian pecahanya jatuh berhamburan dilantai.

Senyum lebar tersungging dibibir Jungkook saat menatap pecahan kaca didepannya.

"Apa kau bahagia- Min Yoongi?"Jungkook membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi wajah tampan namja itu.

-MIN YOONGI_JEON JUNGKOOK-

#flashback#

"Jungkook-ah, perkenalkan dia Jung Hoseok."

Jungkook membungkuk sopan pada namja didepannya.

"Dan dia adalah tunanganku." Yoongi meraih lengan Hoseok yang berada disampingnya kemudian menggenggam tangan namja itu dengan erat.

Jungkook mematung mendengar ucapan yoongi disampingnya. Jadi dia tunganan gadisnya? Senyum kecil tercipta dibibir jungkook yang dibalas senyum manis namja didepannya.

.

.

Jungkook menarik lengan Yoongi menuju kamar gadis itu.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menikah dengannya." jungkook membuka suaranya setelah mereka sampai dikamar.

"Eh? Kenapa jungkook-ah?"tanya yoongi bingung. banyak pertanyaan berputar dalam benaknya, mengapa jungkook berkata demikian

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" jungkook menatap kedalam manik hazel gadis didepannya.

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu jungkook-ah. Kita masih bisa saling mengunjungi." Yoongi meraih lengan Jungkook setelahnya meremas kecil lengan kekar namja didepannya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu." Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sendu.

"A-aku... Apa yang kau inginkan jungkook-ah?"kata Yoongi bergetar. Tidak mungkin, kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi? benak yoongi berkecamuk.

"Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka lebih baik kau mati yoongi-ah..."Jungkook menepis lengan yoongi yang mencengkram lengannya kemudian membalikan badannya dan melangkah kearah pintu.

"Apa dengan begitu kau akan bahagia?"Jungkook mematung mendengar ucapan yoongi.

"Ya."Balas jungkook dingin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah,aku...akan mati agar kau bahagia jungkookie." Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan yoongi, sebelum meninggakan yoongi sendirian dikamar.

Tanpa jungkook sadari, yoongi menangis terisak didalam kamar mendengar ucapan jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya menutup pintu kayu itu dengan pelan. lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi menutup pintu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas sebelum tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar dipintu. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian beranjak menuju wastafel. kemudian menyalakan kran dan membasuh wajahnya. pikirannya berkecamuk mengingat pertemuannya tadi siang bersama Yoongi dan namja brengsek yang sudah merebut Yoongi-nya. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kemudian meninju cermin didepannya.

 **Prangg**

darah mengalir ditangan Jungkook yang tergores pecahan kaca. Jungkook jatuh terduduk air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? apakah ia tak pantas untuk bahagia?

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook menemukan Yoongi yang tak bernyawa dengan mulut berbusa, dan juga obat tidur yang berserakan dilantai.

"Mianhae noona... Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jungkook terus menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Disampingnya ayahnya juga menangis,bahkan ibunya menangis histeris. Mereka tak menyangka gadis kecilnya lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka. Banyak pertanyaan dibenak mereka, mengapa Yoongi lebih mengakhiri hidupnya.

Jungkook terus memeluk tubuh dingin Yoongi. Senyum kecut terukir dibirnya tanpa seorang pun tahu karna posisinya yang membelakangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih mati daripada bersamaku,Min Yoongi?"Lirih Jungkook ditelinga Yoongi sebelum mengecup kelopak mata gadis itu.

Flashback end#

-MIN YOONGI_JEON JUNGKOOK-

 _Sosok didepannya hanya membisu, tapi sorot matanya begitu merendahkan dirinya._

 _Jungkook bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya._

 _"Kau pembunuh..."Ucap sosok didepannya dingin._

 _"aku bukan pembunuh!" Teriak Jungkook pada sosok didepannya._

 _Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah sosok didepannya._

 _manik tajamnya menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum miring dicermin._

 _Hingga bayangan dirinya dicermin berjalan mundur dan menghilang._

 _._

 _._

KLAP

"Hahh...hahhh...Itu hanya mimpi... Ya hanya mimpi." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum beranjak duduk dikursi didepan cermin.

Memandang pantulan bayangannya dengan sang kekasih yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Pagi sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi." Senyum lebar terpatri dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dan yeoja berjas putih terlihat berjalan dilorong rumah sakit Bangtan, rumah sakit jiwa yang paling terkenal di busan.

"Pasien kamar 917 bernama Min Jungkook. Dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang disebabkan merasa depresi karna kakaknya meninggal. Kau bisa menanganinya mulai besok. Ah dan satu lagi, jangan kaget jika kau melihat banyak cermin diruangannya." kata dokter dengan name tag Kim SeokJin.

"Baik Dokter Kim. Tapi apakah aman?"Tanya Dokter disampingnya ragu.

"Hahaha. Tenanglah, dia tidak menyerang orang lain. Ini berkasnya."

"Ah terimakasih dokter kim."

"Ya sama-sama dokter Suga."

.

.

.

.

.

END

Note : ga ada sequel ya, eh tapi tergantung mood ajh sih, kalo ada yang punya ide juga bisa dituangin dikolom review.

Akhir kata-

Annyeong~

Mind to Review^^


End file.
